The Life and Times of Sirius Black
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: 25 things you never knew about Sirius Black. Companion piece to the Life and Times of James Potter. Implied Sirius/Marlene and James/Lily. R&R! Complete!


**A/N Hello, my darling readers, and welcome to my newest story. Read and Review please.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers (in advance)!**

**Dedication: To everyone who read and reviewed the Life and Times of James Potter.**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**25 Things You Never Knew About Sirius Black:**

1. He never fully trusted Peter: growing up in a dark household, such as his, he had learned to be an excellent judge of character. And, something about Peter had always seemed off to him, but no one else seemed to notice so he pushed his concerns aside. That was probably the biggest regret of his life.

2. It was his idea to become animagi.

3. He was terrified of needles. He was just thankful that in the wizarding world there was a potion for practically everything and he didn't have to get those horrid shots or whatever they were called that the muggle-borns always complained about.

4. McGonagall suggested he become a beater for the house team as a way of working out the anger he felt towards his family. He denied being angry at them but joined anyway and discovered that she was right (though he never admitted it).

5. To his dying day he never knew why he sent Snape to the Willow that night.

6. When he was six Bellatrix told him his parents wouldn't love him anymore if he wasn't in Slytherin when he got to Hogwarts.

7. ...She was right.

8. During his career counseling back in fifth year McGonagall asks what he wants to be, he replies that he'd rather like to be a dancing bear. Minnie, as he called her, told him he would be the death of her.

9. He never tires of the many puns associated with his name, his personal favorite:

Professor McGonagall: "Be serious!"

Sirius: "But, Minnie, I'm always _Sirius_."

10. He's always thought that if not for James he probably would have become insane or clinically depressed before he ever even got to Hogwarts.

11. He was the one to figure out that Remus was a werewolf.

12. Out of all four of the Marauders he was the youngest his birthday being in the middle of July. James used to make fun of him for it. Remus often remarked that it was probably the cause of his immaturity. Sirius replied that just meant that they would die first. He was half right, and he really wished he had been totally wrong.

13. He always wanted to have a daughter-he planned to call her Cassiopeia.

14. He hated pity and once got his arm knocked out of his socket during Quidditch practice and went around with it like that for three days all the while insisting that it was fine until Remus dragged him to the Hospital Wing by his ear threatening to give him a _real_ injury for being so stubborn.

15. He always knew that Regulus would do the right thing in the end-whatever that happened to be at the time.

16. He had a huge crush on Marlene McKinnon from third year until seventh year when they finally got together and James' behest (in other words James locked them in a classroom). It was probably the best thing that James ever did for him and that was saying something.

17. He loved coffee and had a fondness for frappucinos from that one muggle coffee shop. He was also rather partial to espresso when he could get his hands on it which was not often if Remus had anything to say about it.

18. The night of the McKinnon Massacre he had planned to propose to Marlene. He should've known there was no such thing as happy endings.

19. When he was younger he had a toy bear called Henry that he took with him everywhere. One day Bellatrix demonstrated her magical prowess by chopping it into little pieces.

20. ...He never forgave her.

21. When Regulus joined the death eaters he went to a local wizarding pub, and ordered the most expensive bottle of firewhisky available and drank the entire thing. When the bartender asked him what the occasion was he replied that his brother was dead. The bartender looked shocked and immediately said he was sorry for his loss. Sirius' reply?: "Don't be."

22. His favorite color is Gryffindor Red-it's the color that saved his life once upon a time.

23. Back in third year Professor Trelawney told him he would end up wrongfully imprisoned. He had laughed at her.

24. Years later he recalls her words from his cell in Azkaban and laughs at the shear absurdity of it all.

25. When the Aurors drag him away he doesn't just laugh because he's innocent, he laughs because they actually think they can take something from him. His life is already over-James, Lily, and Marlene are all dead, their lives cruelly taken away, Remus doesn't trust him, and Peter has betrayed them all. So, he laughs because, if he didn't he'd probably cry.

**A/N The biggest challenge with Sirius is actually limiting myself to only 25 things, I could probably write 100 things about Sirius Black. Sirius is my favorite character and there's a lot to write about with him. Anyway, review please. You can expect one of these about Remus next.**

**Also, check out my story "The Life and Times of James Potter," which is like this…only about James.**

**As well as my new story: "Sirius, His Spoinkle, and the Diabolical Plot.**

**And the two stories co-authored by do i need a pen name and I under the name SiRiUsLyPiNkAnDgReEn**


End file.
